


Виски и верный выбор

by mishmedunitsa



Series: Гримм-немагичка [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к фику команды Шонника на ЗФБ-15 "Глубже кожи", лучше, наверное, сначала прочитать его.<br/>"Немагическая" АУ (Шон - всё так же капитан полиции, а Ник - пожарный). ООС и АУ вообще всего, автор ни на что не претендует и просит не воспринимать серьёзно. </p><p>Написано на фест "Ядерная весна" в сообществе "Наш Портленд"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Виски и верный выбор

Как же он мечтал, что вечером наконец стащит с шеи проклятую удавку, заберется в душ, а может, даже в ванну, да просто будет долго-долго сидеть, никуда не торопясь, в тишине квартиры, на мягком до неприличия кресле. День был слишком… слишком. И он заслужил немного покоя. В результате Шон уже полчаса ходил из кухни в гостиную, поглядывая на дверцы бара. Он так и не переоделся, словно эта рабочая оболочка была последним его оплотом, сними — и рассыплешься. На сегодня уже было достаточно трусости, и Шон, всё же плеснув себе на палец виски, твёрдым шагом прошёл в ванную. Привычный взгляд вскользь зеркала. Привычно прохладная вода, остужающая слишком яркие воспоминания…

… Солнце было по-осеннему мягким, но ему казалось безжалостным. С другой стороны, это был очевидный повод надеть тёмные очки. Он замешкался на пару секунд — Ник успел пройти вперед несколько шагов, обернулся. Даже сквозь тёмные стёкла, даже одним глазом было видно, как он хорош. Да, это был ещё один плюс — в очках можно было не таясь рассматривать Ника. Который тут же улыбнулся в ответ так, будто был точно уверен в том, что Шон смотрит. 

Наверное, будь он чуть менее закален работой, покраснел бы. Или хотя бы отвел глаза. Но невозможно было не смотреть. Ник шагал рядом весёлым мальчишеским шагом, на полкорпуса впереди, глядел обманчиво то под ноги, то вовсе в идиллически голубое небо, но при этом все время краем глаза контролировал ситуацию. Наверное, полицейский из него тоже бы вышел отличный. Да хоть танцор стриптиза. Мысли эти на оживленной улице были слишком опасными после полугода вынужденного воздержания. Шона вовремя отрезвил испуганный взгляд какой-то миленькой девушки. Очки были недостаточно большими, чтобы скрыть всё, что хотелось. 

— О, да ты, наверное, о деле задумался? Чуть не прошли мимо. Заходим? — Ник чуть придержал его за рукав у симпатичного кафе с уличной верандой. Помедлив секунду, Шон кивнул и первым пошёл вперед, к столику в тени. Впрочем, не самому дальнему, этого он просто не мог себе позволить. — Тут обалденные пончики, ты пробовал? — Ник опять улыбнулся так, что у Шона что-то кольнуло в груди. Слишком ярко и откровенно — словно Шон однозначно заслуживал этой улыбки…

… Чёртовы пончики. Шон бы взревел зверем — но нет, воспитание, выдержка не позволяли. Он направил душ в лицо. Прохладные, почти холодные струи ударяли, секли до боли. Хуже не будет, так какая разница. Хорошенькая официантка, принёсшая заказ, откровенно строила Нику глазки — и с отвращением смотрела на Шона. В желанной тени за столиком было слишком прохладно, отрезвляюще прохладно, до озноба и оторопи — что он делает сейчас? На что рассчитывает, на что надеется? Ни к чему было обманывать себя, он всё знал о своём самолюбии, о том, как болезненно переносит насмешку, как ценит возможность доказать свою состоятельность тем, кто в ней усомнился. Теперь это будет в разы сложнее, а может быть, почти невозможно. Теперь заинтересованные взгляды снизу вверх будут завершаться таким же охлестом — ожогом — плеском холодной воды в лицо: очнись, ты кошмарен. 

… Ник рассеянно — ослепительно! — улыбнулся девушке, о чём-то спросил— они разговаривали как старые знакомые, Ник явно был здесь завсегдатаем. А потом он поймал её брезгливо-опасливый взгляд на Шона — и его губы затвердели. 

— Слушай, я передумал, что-то не хочется наедаться, у меня тренировка через пару часов. Может, просто возьмём кофе — и прогуляемся?

Места здесь были не то чтобы хороши для гуляния. Наверное, единственный район, где нельзя почти с любой улицы свернуть (сбежать) в тенистый парк. Не сговариваясь, они почему-то двинулись в сторону реки по полупустым, залитым солнцем улицам. Шон шёл слишком быстро, совершенно неприлично для… почти свидания. Так, чтобы быстрее оставались за спиной чужие взгляды, а лучше — чтобы вообще не оседали, не останавливались на нём. Ник не сказал на это ни слова — догнал, ускорившись, и пошёл точно рядом, в ногу. Они молча шагали квартал за кварталом чуть не с четверть часа, когда Шона наконец отпустило и он замедлил шаг. Словно проснувшись, обвёл взглядом улицу — ещё квартал, и они окажутся в тех местах, куда обычно его подчинённые приезжали по вызову. Кругом кирпичные стены, пошарпанные полузаброшенные дома, ни деревьев и тени, ни даже скамеек, где можно отдышаться, поблизости. 

Ник остановился поодаль, быстро стёр со лба испарину. Шон, кажется, услышал, как колотится сердце после этого почти бега. Кофе в стакане давно остыл, и он без сожаления опустил его в подвернувшуюся урну. 

— Шон, — Ник шагнул ближе, глядя снизу вверх, в глазах плескались солнечные отблески и явная растерянность, он замялся, но продолжил: — Может, обратно? Тебе, наверное, пора возвращаться?

Из-за поворота вывернула старуха с одышливой шавкой на длинном поводке, собака, вытаращив глаза, залилась хриплым лаем, как бы подтверждая, что им здесь не место. Они засмеялись одновременно — Ник открыто и легко, Шон — через силу, но, как ни странно, даже так это помогло. 

— Да уж, отличное место для прогулок. Прости, лишил тебя ланча. — Они снова шли рядом, ещё не прогуливаясь, но уже не торопясь. Солнце забиралось всё выше к зениту, но пока всё же светило в спину, за что Шон был ему благодарен. 

— Ничего, у меня ещё полно свободного времени, перекушу. А вот ты… — Ник бросил на него тревожный взгляд, сразу же опустил голову, смутившись. 

Шон не знал, что сказать, и дело, конечно, было не в ланче. То, что он хотел сказать — о чём хотел спросить — всё то, что сейчас теснилось внутри, во всё ещё беспокойной после пробега по улицам груди — было слишком на грани. Как будто раздеться — нет, скорее снимать по частям кожу — перед тем, кто не хочет смотреть, но вынужден. Ник не должен быть рядом, он просто ошибся. Даже если представить, что не было пожара — разве Шон смог бы? Потаённое, свернувшееся тугим клубком внутри, благополучно дремало столько лет. Было привычно окидывать одобрительным взглядом девичьи фигурки — Шон сглотнул, успокаивая подкатившее к горлу сердце, вспомнив Адалинду. Было привычно прятать истинное лицо за расплывчато-положительным обликом, полагающимся капитану полиции. Иногда, очень-очень редко и очень давно, в самые чёрные свои дни, Шон несколько раз позволял себе сбрасывать его, проводить ночь в чужом городе, чужом съёмном номере, в полутьме, словно прячущийся зверь — а потом долго отходить от силы захлестнувших эмоций, от вылезшего наружу истинного лица своей страсти. 

Ник будил в нём того зверя — и одним взглядом, таким вот, растерянным и расстроенным, успокаивал. Казалось, только Ник из всех вокруг видел зверя сквозь слои масок, только он и умел обращаться с ним, знал, как он выглядит и чем питается, каковы его повадки. И Шона разрывало от желания довериться целиком и полностью — но… Ведь он же не зверь! Холодный разум говорил — кричал, — что нужно бежать и прятаться, пока он не переродился окончательно. 

Может быть, всё же было что-то в воздухе, в небе — управляющее судьбой, мистическая сила, которая в нужный момент подкидывала монетку и решала за него. Потому что именно в этот момент завибрировал телефон в кармане — начальство требовало срочного присутствия, к делу подключались ФБРовцы, Гриффин и Рубел не выходили на связь… Целый комок причин, даже не нужны были оправдания — Ник всё понял по его лицу и тихому, выразительному проклятию. 

Шон улыбнулся на прощание — неловко, как и всегда теперь, — просто растянул губы в подобии улыбки. Ничего, оставалось перетерпеть — продержать лицо — какие-то полминуты. Щёку дёрнуло болью, Шон быстро провёл по ней ладонью, словно стряхивая, сгоняя — и заметил нечитаемый, тёмный взгляд Ника, следящий за ним. 

— Увидимся! — громко соврал он, сбегая к подкатившему на взмах руки такси. Ник криво усмехнулся вслед. 

… Горечь виски на губах была как горечь упущенных возможностей. Шон задержал глоток во рту, посмаковал эхо дымка, едва ощутимый привкус мёда, мягчайший оттенок карамели — нет, леденца, как из детства. Странно было чувствовать себя ребёнком, глотая очень даже взрослый алкоголь. Ребёнком — взрослеющим на глазах, когда понимает, что чудес не бывает, что не всего в жизни можно добиться, просто захотев. Нужно было принять это — и попытаться идти дальше. Спотыкаясь, оббивая колени…

Виски на голодный желудок — безотказная анестезия. Шон добрёл до спальни, натянул пижамные штаны на мокрое тело, мимоходом подумав, что в этих местах он всё ещё ничего, вот только лицо подкачало. Спать не хотелось, пить — тоже. Он бухнулся на кровать, раскинув руки, звездой. Можно было обернуть вокруг ещё парочку шонов, и осталось бы место. Но разве это не прекрасно — простор и одиночество, свобода делать всё, что придёт на ум? Или не на ум… Рука уже вела, словно сама собой, по гладкому боку. Интересно, у Ника такие же мускулы? Вот кожа, наверное, у него нежнее. Интересно, растут ли у него волосы на груди… А что бы он сказал в ответ на это? Может быть, просто вздохнул, застонал, раскрасневшись от удовольствия?..

В дверь стучали. Это никогда не предвещало приятного — либо у соседей какие-то проблемы, либо они недовольны чем-то, происходящим в его квартире. Собственно, то, что происходило, было, возможно, весьма даже предосудительным для миссис Робинсон, пожилой леди, жившей за стеной слева. А вот мисс Кроу, из-за стены справа, скорее всего, была бы не прочь присоединиться. А если это консьерж по какому-то очень важному делу, то будет совсем неловко… Шон подхватил с полу полотенце для драпировки и пошёл открывать.

За дверью стоял Ник. Трусливое желание тут же захлопнуть двери он,видимо, прочитал по лицу Шона, потому что тут же выставил вперёд ногу. Не слишком-то вежливо… Шон подавил желание тряхнуть головой как следует, чтобы поставить мозги на место. Если бы у него были оба глаза, то Ник точно раздвоился бы сейчас. А теперь он просто смотрел решительно и довольно сердито. Шон кашлянул.

— Кхм… Как ты здесь оказался?

— Пришёл. Я могу войти? — Ник двинулся вперёд, ясно показывая, что войдёт даже без разрешения Шона. Он едва успел отшатнуться — всё равно почувствовав запах вечерней улицы, чего-то свежего и лёгкого — не то шампуня, не то геля для душа. И запах Ника. Забытое полотенце скользнуло из рук вниз, Ник приподнял бровь. 

— Надеюсь, я не помешаю? А знаешь, я даже могу быть полезен в таком деле. — Он усмехнулся, не отводя глаз от всё ещё оттопыривавшихся штанов Шона. — Или ты будешь уверять, что в одиночестве этим заниматься лучше?

— Как. Ты. Здесь оказался? — всё же Шон стал капитаном не за красивые некогда глаза. Единственным способом сохранить достоинство было — поставить мальчишку на место, решительно и быстро. 

— Ну, я вообще-то знаю адрес. Я тут уже бывал, помнишь? Ох нет, прости. Сейчас не нужно вспоминать… — Ник тревожно вглядывался в его лицо. Шон мотнул головой — на удивление, мысли о пожаре не вызвали того тошнотного оцепенения, как обычно, когда он думал об этом в одиночку. 

— Так, это понятно. В таком случае, вопрос — как ты оказался здесь тогда? Это был не вызов — ты был в цивильном. Ты же не живёшь тут, не мог просто «проходить мимо»…

Ник смущённо опустил голову. 

— Вообще-то у меня было свидание. Александр, через три квартиры отсюда, знаешь его? Высокий такой…

Шон яростно вскинул голову, Ник заткнулся наконец, поглядывая с интересом и лёгкой насмешкой. У этого паршивца губа не дура — сосед, молодой и с отличной фигурой, неуловимо интриговал чем-то, какой-то загадочной опытностью в повадке. Шон едва не зарычал. Ну и какого, собственно, чёрта?

— И что же ты забыл здесь, раз у тебя свидание? — виски испарялся из возмущённо кипящей крови на удивление быстро, и Шон отстранённо подумал, что ледяной тон у него вышел неплохо. — Идём, я закрою за тобой. 

Ник уже откровенно смеялся. 

— А ты любишь покомандовать, да, капитан? Только вот я не твой подчинённый. А ты всё перепутал: свидание с Александром было тогда — впрочем, оно оказалось неудачным. А теперь у меня свидание с тобой. 

— Неудачным… Потому что ты отвлёкся на пожар? — он спросил еле слышно, настроение изменилось сразу и бесповоротно — словно пропитанная эфиром тряпка воспоминания упала сверху, не давая дышать и двигаться. 

— Нет! Нет, что ты. Наоборот, очень даже хорошо, что ничего не вышло — у нас с ним кардинально не совпали понятия о свободе партнёра, знаешь ли. Если бы я тогда остался… — Ник болезненно сглотнул — захотелось прижать ладонь к его горлу, ощутить пробившуюся к вечеру щетину, погладить кадык. — Я как раз шёл из его квартиры к лифту, когда почувствовал запах дыма. 

Повисшее молчание тукало в висках загустевшей от жара кровью.

От этого было никуда не деться. «Спаси меня снова» — хотелось закричать, хотелось просто орать, рычать, делать хоть что-нибудь, хотя бы стучать кулаками в стены, бить стёкла… Кажется, снаружи прошли какие-то секунды — но внутри он метался по клетке, как зверь, не находя выхода, метался, пока… Его словно швырнуло к Нику — а Ника к нему, и всё закончилось. Под ладонью было тёплое, нагретое живым телом сукно пальто, почти такое же, как тогда — но глаже, тоньше. Под ладонью гулко стучало сквозь слои одежды живое, волнующееся — за него! — сердце. В другой руке удобно устроился взлохмаченный затылок, чуть вспотевшие, гладкие волосы скользили под пальцами, было так приятно перебирать их. Ещё приятнее было уткнуться в них лицом, вдыхать запах… Он на секунду напрягся: нотка дыма, как… Нет, сколько можно! Как в виски. Карамельная сладость гладкой кожи лба, скул. Медовая горчинка губ… 

Этим невозможно было напиться. С трудом оторвавшись от Ника, он чувствовал себя более хмельным, чем до этого, чем когда-то вообще — и всё ещё жаждущим. Ник улыбнулся, облизнув губы. Глаза его блестели, щёки порозовели — от этого он казался совсем юным.

— Видишь, я же говорю, что от меня есть польза. 

— Ещё какая, — Шон наконец провёл рукой по его горлу, как хотелось, вниз, в треугольник выреза синей рубашки — пальцы удобно задержались в тёплой, чуть влажной от пота яремной ямке. — Только… 

Ник дёрнулся под его рукой, перебил почти сердито:

— Шон, нет. Давай не сейчас. Я примерно представляю, что ты думаешь о себе и обо мне, и о нас вместе, и что ты мне хочешь сказать. И, прости, конечно, но я не хочу это слушать. Может быть, просто будем решать проблемы по мере их появления? Вот в данный момент, мне кажется, проблема у нас только одна: я до сих пор одет. 

Шон покачал головой, зажмурился. Может, всё это алкогольный бред? Звук расстёгиваемой молнии, чертыхание… Какой-то слишком живой бред. Особенно когда полез холодной ладонью ему в штаны. 

— Ай!

Ник просиял, как удачно нашкодивший мальчишка. И стал раздеваться — уже всерьёз и немного напоказ. Шон любовался им — собственно, он заранее знал, был уверен, что тут есть чем полюбоваться. И можно было ничего не говорить — или просто ахнуть, или прошептать еле слышно в самое ухо что-нибудь такое, от чего оно жарко заалеет. Можно было трогать, мять и гладить всё, всё — что так жадно и радостно давал ему Ник, можно было пробовать на вкус и даже прикусить слегка зубами, как зверь… 

Шон вдруг вспомнил об этом уже среди ночи, когда на его кровати королевских размеров наконец было именно так уютно, как и должно было — Ник жарко сопел, закинув тяжёлую ногу ему на бедро, подкатившись под самый бок. Шон чуть повернулся и втянул носом запах — их общий запах и запах Ника. Карамель, мёд, дым. Кажется, он теперь узнает его среди многих, учует, как зверь. Да он и был, он действительно чувствовал себя зверем. Зверем, выцарапавшим, отвоевавшим у клетки внутри себя что-то большее, чем свободу. Зверем, обретшим нечто большее, чем хозяина и дом. И наконец, сумевшим стать человеком — для того, с кем они были равны. Они могли уступать друг другу, могли наступать друг на друга, могли играть — и быть серьёзными. Что-то внутри — когда-то пугавшее, неуправляемое — стало понятней и проще. Ник знал о нём, догадывался — и умел укрощать. А Шон, как оказалось, умел укрощать Ника. Видимо, нужно было просто принять это — неизбежное, уже непоправимое, да и не нуждавшееся в исправлении. 

Как шрамы — может быть, было бы лучше без них. Но они есть, они будут — как напоминание о том, что такое Ник в его жизни. Как напоминание о сделанном когда-то неверном выборе — и шансе на верный.


End file.
